


Tender love

by xiaolianhua



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baker!Baekhyun, Blind Character, Established Relationship, M/M, Musician!Chanyeol, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Soft sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolianhua/pseuds/xiaolianhua
Summary: For being born blind, touch and hearing has always been Chanyeol's way of perceiving love.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 15
Kudos: 81
Collections: Tender PCY Fest 2021





	Tender love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Thank you mods for arranging this fest. It was a blast to take part of it. 
> 
> This fic is from an idea that had been brewing in my mind for a while. I don't personally know any blind people so I am sorry of the inaccuracies that might be portrayed here. I did watch some clips on yt to learn more though so I hope it is fine enough.

“Ow!” Chanyeol cries out as he stumbles after having walked right into a box in the hallway. He bends down to touch it with a frown, he did not order anything online. “Baek, honey? Did you order something online? There’s a huge box in the way!”

“Oh sh- sorry! Sorry, yes,” Baekhyun says as he runs to the hallway and lifts the box away, “Sorry, Yeol. I thought I have time to take a shower before you get home. I didn’t leave it there on purpose.” He pauses and leans close to kiss his husband to welcome him back home.

“My toe will survive.” Chanyeol laughs after the kiss and walks deeper into the house. He’s familiar with the layout there and comfortable as he steps by the low table and turns at the corner to head towards the kitchen area. “What is it though?”

“Ah, it’s the new speakers you got, remember?” Baekhyun yells from their home studio, “The ones we ordered months ago but were held back due to the circumstances.”

“Right! I had already forgotten them. Can you set them up?” Chanyeol says before swallowing the juice he had poured for himself.

“Already at it.” Baekhyun says, “Come and help me though? You’re the genius with the wiring and stuff.”

“Which I shouldn’t be considering that I cannot see them,” Chanyeol mumbles and pokes his husband’s side to make him yelp. “What’s the problem here?”

“You shouldn’t but you still are, what a bright husband I have.” Baekhyun grins, already pulling the old speakers off the cords, “You think it’s okay to use the old cords or should we put in the ones that came with the new ones?”

“Just use the new ones. The old ones are old, it might not work properly.”

“M’okay,” Baekhyun hums and gets to work on changing the speakers. “How was work, did Kyungsoo finish the recording?”

“I think we have to take a break,” Chanyeol says as he turns on the electronic keyboard and plays a small tune, “His voice is getting hoarse, probably a cold or something. We thought to just wait it through. We’ll record the instruments while we wait for him to get better. He glances at where he knows his husband is and smiles, “Did you sell a lot today?”

“All sold out!” Baekhyun laughs brightly. “The cinnamon bun I tried out last week was such a hit. We couldn’t bake as much as we sold. I think we need to double the amount.”  
“Wouldn’t expect less from the best baker in Korea.” Chanyeol grins and plays the tune for one of the cooking shows his husband had taken part of before.

“Shut it!” Baekhyun laughs and flips the cords he’s holding against Chanyeol’s arm playfully.

“Never.” Chanyeol grins at his direction and gets up, “Want me to cook today? While you finish this up, I’ll make pasta.”

“If you want to. I can also if you’re tired.”

“You’re the one getting up at four to bake, honey.” Chanyeol laughs and pushes himself up from the seat, “I’ll cook and then we can take a short nap.”

Baekhyun lifts his brow at his husband even if he can’t see it. A nap doesn’t sound usual to them, is Chanyeol getting sick? Shaking his head, Baekhyun hums, “Sure, if you want to. I’ll come and help after I’ve tested that this works.”

“You know where to find me.” Chanyeol grins and ruffles Baekhyun’s hair on the way out. He walks to their kitchen and finds the pots in their designated places. It takes a few tries to find the spatula that was not in its usual place but neatly in the drying rack.

Cooking is something Chanyeol had learned the hard way while growing up and learning to be independent with his disability. He could see the light of a flame when it was orange at the beginning but the intensity was more difficult and he had ended up with burnt food more than not. But little by little, he had learned to listen to the sound of the fire and just by feeling how much the nub was turned he knew how intensive the flame was.

Zucchini and carrots were easy to peel and cut into small pieces. He tosses them in a pan with some mushrooms he found in their fridge. He would go for the simple and quick version. No need for a fancy meal in the middle of the week. Next, he sets the water in a pot and turns the stove on to boil it for the spaghetti.

He heard Baekhyun’s steps before there was a gentle arm winding itself around his waist and a warm chest pressing against his back.

“It’s almost done.”

“Smells and looks great,” Baekhyun says, tiptoeing to press a kiss on Chanyeol’s neck, “I’ll set the table.”

The dinner passes uneventfully, each sharing bits and pieces about their work. Chanyeol hands Baekhyun a cup of tea before snuggles close with his own cup carefully cradled between his palms. He can hear the movie that’s on but he can’t see other than some flashes of light. He prefers snuggling with his husband anyway.

“You’re cuddly today,” Baekhyun notes, brushing Chanyeol’s long hair gently with his fingers.

“You’re warm.”

Baekhyun chuckles and takes a sip from his drink, “Cuddle as much as you want.”

“You smell like cinnamon and apples. So good. I love it,” Chanyeol mumbles against Baekhyun’s neck, nuzzling closer.

“That’s the new autumn bun, cinnamon is a strong spice. It always gets stuck even if I change clothes.”

“I love it, it fits you. Smells like home.”

Baekhyun flushes and hides his smile in his cup. It’s not rare to hear compliments like that from his husband but even after all the years, the warm words make his heart beat faster and warmth spread through his chest. “Yeah?”

“Mhmm, totally.” Chanyeol kisses the soft skin on Baekhyun’s neck before resting his head on the wide shoulder.

They fall quiet after that, both enjoying their drinks with Chanyeol partly listening to the movie, and partly to his husband’s slow heartbeat while Baekhyun watches the movie with slight interest.

The mug has long gone empty and cooled when Baekhyun picks it away from Chanyeol’s hands and places it with his own on the low table. The move jolts Chanyeol awake and he blinks, trying to stifle a yawn.

“Come on, baby, let’s go and take that nap,” Baekhyun coaxes and tugs Chanyeol off the couch. Insistent fingers tug his shirt up when they reach the bedroom and Baekhyun lets Chanyeol remove the hoodie.

“I want you,” Chanyeol breathes as he lets the hoodie drop to the floor. He has a hand curled along Baekhyun’s cheek and neck, another sliding up his arm. He feels his husband’s smile and he smiles and leans in to press their lips together.

His husband’s lips are soft and warm against his own, familiar and perfect. There’s no hurry in the kisses. Chanyeol feels Baekhyun’s hand come up, sliding up to rest against his own as he deepens the kiss.

Baekhyun tastes like the tea they had before and something uniquely his husband. The taste is intoxicating and Chanyeol feels drunk from it as the kiss continues. He lets Baekhyun take the lead, his husband’s hands drop down to his waist and slide under his loose shirt.

The kiss is broken but not for long. Chanyeol feels Baekhyun’s smile against his lips as the other pecks him over and over again, playful before engaging them in a deep kiss once more. It’s so easy to give in and let his husband take the lead.

Baekhyun murmurs sweet nothings to Chanyeol’s ear as he opens the buttons on his shirt and slips it off his shoulders. It drops to the floor and Baekhyun carefully leads Chanyeol to their bed.

There are warm hands on his chest and warmer lips following at their wake as Baekhyun lifts the undershirt off. A small sigh leaves his lips when Baekhyun smiles against his warm skin, tracing the muscles with his lips.

Chanyeol doesn’t know if the touch feels different when one can’t see what’s happening at the same time. He supposes it does but he has never been able to and finding a lover who is tender enough, talks to him enough to explain what’s happening wasn’t easy. 

When he was lured in the bakery by the fantastic scent of sweet buns, he never expected to find a boyfriend in there. A boyfriend, who soon turned into a lover and further into a husband. 

It’s an on-going joke with their friends that Chanyeol was lured in by the smell and kept in by the capable hands. As bakers have to roll the pastries and bread carefully and tenderly for them to keep their shape, the same careful ministrations might have turned Chanyeol into dough under the skillful hands more than once.

“What are you thinking about?” Baekhyun asks from his chest, peering up. He reaches a hand to touch Chanyeol’s eyebrows, the touch lingering at his temple.

“Just how amazing you were when we first met.” Chanyeol smiles and chuckles softly, “You didn’t mind that I couldn’t see and carefully kept telling me things but not fuzzing over me. It was so refreshing, it still is.”

“Well, even if you couldn’t see me, it was love at first sight.” Baekhyun laughs and moves to kiss his husband. “I didn’t mind then and I don’t mind now telling you what I do.”

“You don’t need to tell me anymore, I can feel it. I feel you in the room even if we’re not close.”

“That’s oddly touching.” Baekhyun laughs and presses another kiss on his husband’s soft lips. “But I do feel you too, so I believe you. I’m just forever amazed by your skills and how you learned to do everything without seeing. You are amazing, my husband. You’re the best.”

Chanyeol laughs and wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s shoulders. He tugs the shirt up a little, “This has to go now.”

“Okay okay,” Baekhyun laughs and helps his husband to take off the offending piece of clothing. “Then, everything else should go too,” he adds and helps Chanyeol out of his pants before tossing his own off as well.

Chanyeol sighs softly when Baekhyun drapes himself over his body and starts kissing his neck and shoulder. He loves his husband a lot but at times like these, he loves him the most. After all their years together, Baekhyun can read him perfectly and he knows what Chanyeol needs the most. Today that is closeness.

Baekhyun kisses along Chanyeol’s clavicle, over his chest, down his stomach. His hands touch wherever his lips don’t reach.

Chanyeol’s eyes fall close again, lashes fluttering as he allows himself to be pampered. He bends his legs up when Baekhyun nudges them silently before the other settles between them.

A small yelp and an embarrassed whine leaves Chanyeol’s lips when Baekhyun pushes his legs up and licks over the puckered entrance. He did not expect this. It’s not rare but it’s not usual either for his husband to eat him out.

Chanyeol pulls his legs up tighter against his chest as Baekhyun’s hands keep his cheeks open. Hot and heavy wetness laps over his puckered flesh. Over and over again, relaxing the taunt muscles. It feels amazing and Chanyeol moans softly as his husband flicks his tongue against the rim.

It’s always a strange feeling when Baekhyun’s tongue presses inside. It’s so different from a finger. His husband is talented in what he’s doing though, and Chanyeol always becomes a moaning mess when Baekhyun rims him like this, slow and deliberately – prolonging the feeling.

Words are as useless as the sight is at this moment for them. Baekhyun can read his husband’s body, he reacts to the smallest sounds coming above him. He presses the tip of his forefinger in along his tongue when Chanyeol’s moans turn needy. He moves his tongue in and around, pressing the finger as deep as he can without hurting the other.

Chanyeol silently hands him the lube and Baekhyun hums his thanks. He presses a few kisses along the soft skin on his husband’s inner thigh before pulling back to look at him.

“You’re so beautiful.” Baekhyun smiles, running his hands over Chanyeol’s long legs and up to this stomach. “I love your hair long, it makes you look younger and carefree,” he says and reaches to brush a few strands away from the other’s eyes again.

“It gets in the way already, I should just cut it.” Chanyeol laughs, catching Baekhyun’s hand and bringing it to his lips to kiss it.

“Nah, keep it for a while. You look amazing with it.”

“You’re biased, I’m your husband.”

“Maybe,” Baekhyun laughs and pecks his lips quickly, “But I still love it.”

Chanyeol chuckles and lets Baekhyun sit back between his legs. “I still don’t have to accept it.”

Even without seeing, Chanyeol knows Baekhyun is rolling his eyes at him. He always does that, he had been told that enough. The pop of the lube brings his attention back to the situation. His cock was at half-mast from the rimming and teasing, suddenly throbbing in excitement.

Slick fingers prod the entrance before two are pressing in slowly. Chanyeol shifts and lets out a low breath. The sting is minimal, it’s enjoyable as Baekhyun works him open slowly. He knows his husband enjoys this part the most and sometimes Chanyeol wishes he could see the look on Baekhyun’s face.

There’s a press of lips on his knee before the fingers are pulled out. Chanyeol can feel his lover move, slicking himself before shuffling closer.

Chanyeol holds his legs up, baring himself. He’s impatient, hole clenching and begging silently.

The feeling of flesh against flesh is always as heavenly as it was the first time they went bare. Chanyeol sighs as Baekhyun pushes in slowly. He can feel the ridge, the veins and the slight jerk of the tip when Baekhyun is pressed in fully as deep as he can go.

Sliding hands up his husband’s arms, Chanyeol wraps a hand around Baekhyun’s neck and pulls him down to a deep kiss. It’s unhurried and slow, both enjoying the closeness.

Baekhyun starts to rock in and out slowly. When the kisses turn more fervent, so does his movements. He whispers sweet nothings against Chanyeol’s ear as he fucks into him harder and faster, riding the pleasure.

Chanyeol’s nails scrape his husband’s back making the other moan and mumble profanities against Chanyeol’s sweaty skin.

After being together for so long, there’s no need to tell each other when they’re close. Baekhyun can feel it in the way Chanyeol’s walls squeeze around his cock, the way his cock swells in his hand as he jerks him off with the deep thrusts. The way Chanyeol squeezes his eyes shut and tosses his head back with a loud moan.

Baekhyun milks his husband through it before releasing deep inside with a shudder and groan.

He stays inside for a moment, sharing slow kisses with his lover. Chanyeol sighs in them as Baekhyun plays with his hair. With a series of quick pecks and declaration of love, Baekhyun pulls out with a groan and reaches for the paper towels next to their bed.

“So messy,” he mumbles as he cleans them up the best he can before patting Chanyeol’s ass. “Get up and shower. I’ll change the sheets.”

“How romantic.” Chanyeol snorts but does what he is asked to and pads to the bathroom, leaving Baekhyun laughing on the bed.


End file.
